Grace
by ProfAT
Summary: Despite successfully keeping their relationship a secret, Renji can't help but wonder what it would be like to not have to hide in the shadows. Shuuhei, on the other hand, is far from enthusiastic about coming out of the closet to the heteronormal Seireitei. Will Renji and Shuuhei get to share their first dance, or let the chance pass them by?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach I should hope someone would take it away from me very, very quickly.

**Let's not waste time and get the ball rolling already!**

Renji had, in his sizable lifetime, heard the metaphor comparing fighting to dancing so often he could consider it cliché. It was nice, in a way. Wanting to compare violent combat to something more pretty and social. A kind thought, but one that Renji couldn't agree with.

Dancing was for a certain brand of people- prim and proper, engaging other people in a prim and proper way while politely avoiding conversation. The practice was almost cold and systematic compared to the white-hot rush, the impulsive throes of battle. He himself obviously preferred the latter. However, the universe seemed to conspire against Renji's ploy to divide the world into those two neat little boxes of what was him, and what was everyone else. The universe, on second thought, and Shuuhei. Although the two may not have been entirely exclusive.

"You're not being very graceful."

Renji quirked a tattooed eyebrow. Once again, he realized that asking for Shuuhei's help had been a mistake all too late to correct. The vice-captain in question seemed to take a very special sadistic pleasure in watching other's train so he could point out all their flaws.

"I'm training my zanpakuto here, Shuuhei, not practicing my ballroom behavior."

Shuuhei held his hands up in innocent surrender, "Yeah I got that. It's not my fault you look more like you're trying to lob your blade across the field than actually attack an opponent. But if Soul Society ever wages war against an army whose fatal weakness is getting the hilt of a sword chucked at them, I'm sure you'll get the first call to action."

Renji stifled an exasperated sigh. Apparently Shuuhei was in one of _those_ moods. He settled for rolling his eyes, an action that did not go unnoticed by his companion.

Shuuhei fixed him with a look from his seat on the ground, at least a yard away from the redhead. "Don't give me that look! You're not the only one with a long-distance-attack zanpakuto, Abarai, and _you_ asked _me_ to give you pointers, seeing as I've been wielding Kazeshini's shika form since you were still stabbing yourself with your katana. Or did you forget about that fun little trip to the Fourth Division?"

That was ONE time, dammit. And that last part was a bit of an overstatement, anyways. Renji and Shuuhei weren't that far apart in age and training compared to a lot of the seated officers around. Shuuhei had been his senpai for gods' sake!

"Says the man who's learning experience was nearly chopping his own head off." Renji muttered, spreading his feet apart in his battle stance again.

"Didn't make the same mistake twice though, did I?" Shuuhei shot back, "When you strike this time, try moving your wrist the other opposite way like a backstrike."

Renji swung Zabimaru, pulling his arm back less when readying himself for the blow (not because he was keeping Shuuhei's "lobbing" comment in mind, thankyouverymuch). Without more force behind it this time, the sword covered a mere fraction of ground compared to what it did before. Quickly rising to frustration, Renji tried alternating the direction of swing with his wrist like Shuuhei had suggested, only for Zabimaru writhe pathetically between the two opposing pulls of momentum, crashing into the ground like it was perplexed.

"It didn't work." Renji stated through gritted teeth. Looking back at Shuuhei, however, made Renji realize that his supposed tutor was looking even more exasperated than he was. At least he wasn't the only one. An irritated Shuuhei was more preferable than a smug Shuuhei.

"That's because you didn't do it right!" Shuuhei sniped.

"I'm doing exactly as you said, you're just a crummy tutor."

The vein beginning to form on Shuuhei's temple made Renji smirk. There was one thing that Shuuhei hated, it was when Renji implied he was unprofessional.

"I happen to be an excellent tutor, you're just a piss-poor student!"

"Well if you're so good at it, _Hisagi-senpai_," The taller man shot back, managing to set his shoulders and muster an arrogant smirk, "Then come over here and show me how I should be doing it."

"You know what? Fine! I will!" Shuuhei pushed himself off the ground and approached Renji, succeeded at flushing only a little bit when he began invading Renji's personal space.

There were a number of fine lines spread like a net between what Shuuhei liked to call their "work conduct" and their "personal time conduct". Renji detested the lines, sometimes feeling they were more like bonds keeping them apart rather than a safety net keeping them from crashing. Still, it was good to know they existed- Seireitei wasn't exactly huge on relationships like theirs. Renji could only imagine the shitstorm that would result if they threw the rules out the window and acted on pure impulse where they could be seen.

While technically still "work conduct", Shuuhei's chest pressed to Renji's back while the older man's fingers skittered up Renji's arm was pushing those boundaries pretty far. So was the hand that clasped Renji's over the hilt of Zabimaru. Due to height difference, the position was a little awkward, with Shuuhei needing to stand on his toes to get a good look over Renji's shoulder.

Renji swung his zanpakuto, this time with Shuuhei guiding the blow and somehow finding that as he pulled back his arm, his unoccupied hand found itself on Renji's waist. When striking, the blade made a wide, clean arc, and when Shuuhei forced Renji's hand to flick the other direction, the strike was accompanied by a viciously effective-looking back-blow. In real-life battle, if Renji's opponent had managed to survive the sweeping first attack, the second roll of the whip-like sword would catch them off their guard and tear them to shreds.

"Better." Shuuhei said quietly, bordering on shyness.

Renji hummed in agreement, "I guess I've got a pretty alright teacher after all."

"You could stand to take after his example, I think." Shuuhei said into Renji's shoulder, a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth.

Neither of them made any motion to move or alter their position. A part of Renji that hates secrecy and shame and hates lying almost as much as being lied to wonders what would happen if someone walking over to the training area and saw them like this, locked in a not-quite-a-hug-but-still-obviously-intimate-body-contact-action. Maybe a reverse embrace?

What if the person who discovered them was one of their friends? Renji knew Shuuhei had tried his hardest to fit in after life in the Gotei 13 became more… complicated, straining not to collapse under the weight of his ex-captain's betrayal like Hinamori, working to adjust under the sudden shock of Muguruma becoming his captain and suddenly appearing in his life again. Why risk letting something as simple as this ruin the already fragile life they shared?

But no one saw them, or came close, really. Shuuhei was the one to break away first, stepping back and letting his hands linger on Renji's body perhaps a few seconds more than necessary. Renji turned so he could finally face the dark-haired man and was almost surprised to see his expression. If there's at least one thing good to come out of all this complicated privacy, it's that only Renji gets to see that smile that Shuuhei wears when he's happy and embarrassed at the same time. It comes with an endearing red tint to his cheek that is present regardless of the fact that it's only the two of them there and they know each other far too well for discomfiture.

"Well," Shuuhei huffs, "I'd say that wasn't a bad day of training. Granted you still manage to move like a rabid elephant rampaging through an innocent downtown, even with my guidance. We'll find a way to make it work. Maybe."

Renji seethed, because pouting doesn't sound manly enough, "Could be graceful if I wanted to. It's just that not everyone wants to be as poised as you all the time, princess."

"I'm so sure." He says passively, stretching his arms above his head. He looks the picture of casualness, except for that one second of hesitancy when he meets Renji's eye and says, "So, will I see you tonight?"

A weight feels like it's been lifted from Renji's chest, and he doesn't even try to stave off the satisfied smile that grows on his face at hearing those words, because he knows by hearing them that he hasn't pushed the bar too far today, at least. "Naturally."

"Good." Shuuhei lets Renji walk ahead of him, and doesn't back away from the hand that brushes his thigh through the layers of clothing.

The two shinigami put distance between each other via flash step. Renji has a few good hours before Shuuhei will expect him at his barracks, which is a sizable chunk of time to think.

Dealing with the icky, feelings-related parts of dating doesn't come easy to Renji. He really is a lucky guy to have Shuuhei, who seems just as disinterested at the prospect of your nuclear, mushy PDA relationship. Still, Renji can't be blamed for wondering, maybe, what it would be like to hold Shuuhei's hand in public.

The idea is borderline terrifying.

The more time he spends in the Sixth Division office, the more Renji appreciates coming to the real world. Particularly when there's no stressful dealings with hollows that will result in paperwork, or a conspiracy of arancars trying to destroy Soul Society or what have you.

Yeah, those are good days.

Renji likes to think of himself as an individual with a very healthy appetite for curiosity. Rukia prefers to label him a toddler in the body of a man, the way he goes after the unknown and gets excited at new things. It's not as if he can stop it, can he? At least as long as he hangs out with Rukia and Ichigo, he can be assured that the two won't let him get himself into too much trouble.

The only unfortunate piece of the predicament is that Ichigo and Rukia don't lead intensely fascinating night-lives. How much of a let-down was it to find out that the Ichigo who stormed his way into Soul Society and smacked down anyone in his way was actually a nerd who spend his time studying? Renji had just about enough of that in the academy, thank you.

On the rare occasion when his appointed guides to the real world did go outside to hang out with friends, Renji always had the option of tagging along. Still, he was far from used to seeing Orihime, Chad, and Uryu outside of critical, world-ending phenomena, and he got the feeling that he kind of scared Ichigo's other two friends, the tiny one with the cell phone and the loud, brown-haired one that cried a lot. On the other hand, it was that or hiding in Ichigo's bedroom like and antisocial hermit with Kon.

So he was really surprised when Ichigo handed him the gilded paper adorned in gold edging and fancy calligraphy.

"A wedding reception?" Renji parroted, eyes skimming the invitation,

"Yeah, an old colleague of my dad and friend of the family is getting married." Ichigo shrugged, but even Renji could pick up the traces of excitement bubbling up in him. Ah, Ichigo must be one of _those_ people at weddings. Renji wondered if he would have the pleasure of watching the teen dork out in front of a crowd of people, which was an activity Renji listed highly among his favorite hobbies.

Renji furrowed his brows at the Ichigo, "You sure you want me there? Sounds kind of close-knit for just inviting friends of friends. I don't want to intrude or nothing, here."

"Believe me, you won't. The brides-to-be aren't expecting a huge turn-out, so the more people to come and have fun the better, even if they don't know you. I'm dragging the rest of the gang along anyways, so you might as well come with."

"'Brides'? As in…"

"Yeah, plural brides. As in two women getting married. To each other."

Renji opened the card, and sure enough inside was a heart shaped picture of the prospective newly-weds. Two beautiful women holding hands against a beach-like backdrop, possibly taken from a vacation together, seeming to glow happily in each other's presence. For a split fraction of a second, Renji's heart panged with the same soppy feeling that he had gotten when he thought of holding Shuuhei's hand.

"It's not a problem, is it?" Ichigo's voice snapped Renji back to reality. "They're really close to my family. Practically my aunts. I mean, I get that Soul Society is old fashioned-"

He seemed to be searching Renji's face for a reaction, brown, puppy-dog eyes full of concern for his family-friends and for Renji's opinion of them. Oh irony, thou art a raging cunt.

"It's not a problem at all." Renji insisted, maybe a little too quickly judging how Ichigo's expression hardened into suspicion, "I mean, it sounds like fun! Should I bring a gift or something?"

Ichigo still gave him a wary look, but seemed placated by the attempted show of courtesy. "No, I think you'll be fine. Just, y'know, show up, eat, drink, dance, get a bridesmaid's number. The usual stuff you do at parties, just more formal."

Renji blinked, "Wait- did you say 'dance'?"

"Yeah. It's a wedding, genius." Ichigo shrugged, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Everyone's gonna be gushing over the new wives anyways so nobody's going to care what you do or don't do."

"Okay, cool-"

Renji's response was cut off by a nearly-bordering-five-feet projectile barreled into him from turning too fast around the side. Renji and Rukia both stumbled from the impact, Renji teetering ominously at the edge of the sidewalk and Rukia windmilling her arms comically to keep herself standing.

After steadying himself, Renji rubbed the sore side where Rukia had knocked into him, "Damn it, Rukia, that hurt!"

"Oh, poor baby." Rukia deadpanned, brushing off her dress, "It's not my fault you don't look where you're going!"

"You knocked into me! Plus, your tininess gives you a lower center of gravity or something!"

"Gentleman, lady," Ichigo threw in from the sidelines, "I don't mean to interrupt this touching display, but you two fighting is giving me a headache and you haven't even been speaking to each other for five minutes."

"Fine." Rukia said, putting her hands on her hips, "Did you tell him about the wedding party?"

"I literally just finished inviting him, calm down."

"Did you tell him about the guest attendance?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet, you interrupted us!"

Renji held up his hands, "Woah, woah, hold up! What didn't you finish telling me?"

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look, as if they were communicating telepathically. At times Renji envied Ichigo's ability to maintain that kind of relationship with Rukia where the sharing of thoughts came so easily. After all, Renji had grown up with the girl, and he still couldn't read her that well. Eventually, Renji just accepted that his bond with Rukia was just different than her and Ichigo's, and that "different" didn't mean "less important". In fact, Renji was beginning to suspect that Ichigo and Rukia had a different sort of bond altogether, if the recent increase in flirtatious remarks (or about as flirtatious as either of the individuals in question) were anything to go by.

Rukia fixed Renji with a steely gaze, an eerie habit she had picked up from her brother. "Renji, we know you've been seeing someone."

Renji's felt his heart leap into his throat. Shit, how did she know? They had been so careful!

"What Rukia means is," Ichigo said with a slight exasperated sigh, "There have been rumors going around that you're dating someone, but no one can confirm who. Rukia is convinced you're having some passionate secret romance in the shadows believes it would be easier for you to tell us if maybe we weren't in a situation jam-packed full of hollows and the Gotei Squads and general shinigami nonsense."

Renji continued to hold his breath, crossing his arms over his chest in a defiant gesture that he hoped would work. "Rumors? About me?"

"Yeah, but nothing huge. Not really worth worrying about, I guess."

Sweet, blessed, naïve Ichigo, who would never victimize his dear former-opponent current-friend over a trivial, stupid(ly accurate) bit of gossip.

"But," The substitute soul-reaper continued, "I do admit that you've been acting pretty weird lately. You seem really out of it. More so than usual, I mean."

Dirty, back-stabbing Ichigo who would get a katana blade down his throat if he didn't shut up.

"Your subordinates in the Sixth division say you haven't been sleeping in your barracks a lot, and you spend most evenings out." Rukia mused. Renji made a mental note to start handing out more difficult tasks to his squad.

"So I have a successful social life!" Renji protested, "That a crime now?"

"Stop trying to argue with me here!" Rukia demanded, looking far too much like Captian Kuchiki for Renji's comfort, "Just tell us who she is and we'll leave you and your stupid secrecy in peace."

"She", huh? Shuuhei would probably get a laugh out of that. After he had finished murdering Renji's entire squad. Renji might have to help him with that.

"There is no 'she'!" Renji said with finality, feeling a little relieved to technically not have to lie anymore, "There's no 'passionate romance-secrets' or whatever with some mysterious broad in the waning hours of the night, okay? That's all."

Rukia deflated at the outburst. Whatever. She could just get her own interesting personal life. Ichigo seemed slightly disappointed, too, but he just shrugged nonchalantly.

"The invitation still stands." Ichigo said, "And I'm sure there will be extra chairs available if you change your mind about the guest thing. Just… We're you're friends, okay? If you have secrets, you don't have to keep them from us, Renji."

"Sure, sure." Renji waved off the duo as they went home. It was about time he headed back to Soul Society, anyways.

Through the precipice world, there was more time for Renji to think. This hardly ended well, and that same terrifying sappy feeling managed to rear its enticing head again.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I was invited to a wedding reception in the real world."

"Your social life has taken its first great leap in standards. Fly on, you beautiful social butterfly, you."

Renji huffed into Shuuhei's hair, feeling the vibrating rumble of Shuuhei's laughter from where his face was pressed into Renji's collarbone. Lying together in bed with Shuuhei was one of Renji's favorite things about the mornings, right next to showering with Shuuhei and eating Shuuhei's breakfast cooking.

"Apparently a friend of Ichigo's dad is getting married to her girlfriend."

"That's sweet." Shuuhei commented, idly tracing the pattern of tattoos on Renji's bicep.

"It's going to be a pretty small party. Ichigo said they're not expecting too many people."

"I guess that can't be helped. Even if lesbian marriages are possible in the Real World, it doesn't mean that they're popular, especially if one of the participants is estranged from her family or something."

Renji hummed in agreement, thinking about his offer. Renji wouldn't say he was mustering up his courage because that would mean he expected to be shot down, which certainly wasn't an attitude he tried to make a habit of being in regarding such a situation. It was more like he was building up Shuuhei's anticipation. Yeah, that.

"So… do you want to come with me?"

Shuuhei's breath on Renji's clavicle disappeared, and a tattooed face popped into Renji's line of sight. His eyes were narrowed in what looked like an expression of confusion and maybe a little wariness.

"Renji, you know I'm not exactly close to Kurosaki's group, and I'm not Mr. Popularity like you apparently are. I don't think I would fit in if I just showed up as a friend of one of Kurosaki's friends."

"Then don't come as a friend of that friend!" Renji blurted out before he could stop himself. Now, this should have been the point for him to shut up, but now that the words had started they just couldn't seem to stop. "I mean, they're a lot more tolerant in the human world and it's a gay wedding so it's not exactly like anyone could object and it'd be kind of awkward explaining to everybody since they all think I'm banging a chick but we'll cross the road when we get there and I think I'd really, really like it if we could go out somewhere without pretending like I don't want to kiss you as soon as we're back in our quarters and wow this just took an awkward turn-"

"Renji." Shuuhei interrupted, which Renji took as a good queue to stop rambling.

Shuuhei looked at him, all focused steel-gray eyes and slightly crooked frown that made Renji feel like he was an especially difficult crossword puzzle that Shuuhei was trying his hardest to solve.

"Did you just ask me on a date? A real, not-secret date? Out in public with your friends?"

Renji's hands fidgeted where they had been locked around Shuuhei's midsection. "Uh… maybe?"

Shuuhei sighed, "Renji, you know why we can't just go around telling people-"

"These guys can keep secrets, okay! I'm sure of it." Renji insisted, shifting so he could prop himself up against the wall, jostling Shuuhei into sitting up with him, "They might be kinda surprised- okay, _really_ surprised, maybe, when I tell them I'm gay, but I don't think it's going to change that much. And if I'm right, you being bisexual should hardly be anything to them."

"You can't know that for sure." Shuuhei pushed, but allowed himself to be pressed back into an embrace, "I don't know if I _want_ them to know, Renji. They're your friends, not mine. I don't know them well enough."

"Would you tell them if you did?"

"Yes? … No? I don't know, Renji!" Shuuhei growled, turning his face an inch away from Renji's sight.

Renji paused, letting an awkward silence replace the comfortable air of the room. Finally, the redhead sighed deeply, taking the opportunity to inhale Shuuhei's scent, a comforting concoction of mint tea and clean laundry.

"I'm not ashamed to be seen with you." Renji said, eyes focused on the wall, the corner of the room, anywhere but Shuuhei's face. "I just want you to know that."

Shuuhei tensed up in his arms, twisting around to meet Renji face-to-face. "Goddamit. You're doing the puppy-dog face again. You know what that does to me."

Renji frowned in indignation, "I have no such face. You see nothing but my features just as handsome as they always are."

"Nope. You've got the big, pretty, pleading eyes. You've got the nose crinkled all cute. You've got the adorable pout on." Shuuhei broke into a grin, pulling his lover's forehead to gently bump against his own, "That's a hell of a puppy-dog face if I ever saw one."

"Does that mean you'll change your mind?"

Shuuhei exhaled heavily, blowing a stray bang into his face accidentally in the process. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"That's all I ask." Renji said, brushing the unruly bangs aside. It wasn't a yes, but it sure wasn't a no, which was a victory for as far as Renji was concerned.

"Dancing?" Rangiku asked, palm pressed into her cheek as she studied Renji intently, "Why the hell would you want to know about that?"

"Well, clearly I need the information for my daring new space exploration. Why do you think?" Renji snarked, crossing his legs on the sofa of Rangiku's office.

The blonde woman smirked at Renji, eyes wide and cat-like in their study of him. "Haven't you ever heard the old 'you catch more flies with honey' line?"

Renji grit his teeth in exasperation before caving, "Look, I'm going to a wedding and from my vague understanding, there's like a 99 out of 100 percent chance I'm somehow going to be shanghaied onto the dance floor. I think I'd like at least a basic understanding of what I'm supposed to be doing before I fall flat on my face and make an idiot out of myself."

"So why'd you come to me?" Rangiku asked, pointedly pushing away the report she was likely supposed to be writing to focus all her attention on him.

"I figured you might know a thing or two, seeing as how beautiful and elegant and fit you are?" Renji tried,

"Your beautiful and true words mean nothing, you sneaky bastard." She shot back, winking playfully.

"Fine- my options were narrowed down to you and Yumichika and I figured you'd be my best bet."

"I like your first reason more." Rangiku relented as she stood up from her desk, "But alright, Abarai, you've got yourself a teacher, but this isn't gonna be a course with any make-up tests."

Renji expected Rangiku to dance the same way she did office work or drank alcohol- straightforward, and without frills or regard for contemporary rules. And yet, in his brief dancing lessons, Rangiku was surprisingly picky about his method.

"Make sure to keep your hand on the small of your partner's back." She instructed, moving Renji's wrist to place his hand in the desired location. "Hold the woman's hand with your other hand away from you- it's old-fashioned, but more romantic this way. Make sure to keep moving and watch your partner's fe- OW!"

"Sorry…" Renji grimanced, glancing down at his sandals anxiously and removing them from covering Rangiku's toes.

The rest of Rangiku's instructions were simple enough for Renji to remember. She reminded him repeatedly that Renji would have to be wary of his height, and to keep an eye on his feet at all times lest he do worse than step on someone's toes.

If his plan fell through, Renji really hoped Shuuhei didn't mind Renji leading, because that was about all he knew how to do. Besides, the dip was his favorite part to learn.

"I didn't exactly figure you for a Bridezilla groupie, Renji." Rangiku commented while they spun around the office.

"Well, that's cuz I'm not." Renji insisted, "It's a thing I got invited to in the human world."

"Lucky!" Rangiku scoffed, "Real world weddings always look so pretty in the magazines! The brides get to wear the traditional robes during the ceremony, then change into those cute western-style gowns during the reception. Wish I could get a wedding like that."

"Well now," Renji replied, "I didn't exactly figure _you_ for a Bridezilla."

"Aww, shut up." She snapped as they spun around the coffee-table. "Speaking of which, can I ask your opinion on something?"

"No time like the present."

Renji pulled Rangiku into a dip- again, his favorite part- and saw her chew her lip in anxiety. It was unusual to see the boisterous, confident woman looking so nervous.

"What's up?" Renji asked, putting as much genuine concern for his friend into the question as he could.

"Do you think Nanao would go out with me if I asked?"

Renji nearly dropped Rangiku right there. He always knew that Rangiku had a healthy sexual appetite, but never once did he figure she would be interested in the same sex. Likely, Rangiku was bi like Shuuhei- maybe even pansexual, but Renji knew very little about the bookish vice-captain tasked with babysitting Captain Kyoraku.

"Isn't she involved in something with her Captain?" Renji asked, pulling Rangiku back up from the dip.

Rangiku sighed, "No, he flirts with her, but as far as anyone can tell Nanao hasn't had any sort of relationships with anyone in the Gotei Thirteen."

"Well, that probably means she's just looking for a stable relationship. Something long-term, y'know." Renji warned, "You ask her out and she says yes, you better bet she's not interested in a one-night stand."

"So you don't… think I'm weird for wanting to date another girl?" Rangiku asked.

"Don't act so surprised." Renji snorted, "But if you really want a relationship with someone of the same sex, you better bet you're gonna have to be pretty sneaky about it. A lot of people in the Seireitei aren't nuts about relationships of the nature, you know?"

Rangiku raised her eyebrow at him, "How would you know."

Renji fixed his gaze on the ground. It was becoming a bad habit more and more these days, it seemed. "First-hand experience, I guess you could say."

"Oh." Rangiku said, "… _Oh!_ Well that would explain why you got so good at dancing so fast!"

Renji grinned in response, flushing a little. He was just about to shoot back a retort when the door of the office flew open and a familiar icy glare fixed on his vice-captain.

"Matsumoto, Vice-Captain Abarai," Toshiro growled, surveying the two, "Might I ask what the hell exactly is going on in here?"

Still locked in dancing positions, Rangiku and Renji shared a nervous look. "Dancing lessons?" Rangiku offered.

"I see. Naturally. And did you initiate these 'dancing lessons' before or after you finished your work?"

"Dancing lessons break?"

Toshiro sighed, "I don't really care what you get up to in here when you're on your off hours, but I expect that report to be on my desk ten minutes ago. Get to it! Abarai, I normally don't mind your presence in Tenth Division headquarters but _do_ try not to distract my lieutenant too much."

"Awww, Captain! You're so mean." Rangiku whined to the retreating form of her captain's haori.

The dance now needing to be ended, Rangiku spun on her heels out of Renji's grasp. She curtsied with a chuckle, and he bowed in response. "You have learnt well, young grasshopper! I believe I have taught you all I can."

"Thank you, Miss Teacher. I shall hone my power for the good of mankind or whatever." Renji turned to exit the Tenth Division office.

"And Renji?" Rangiku asked, making Renji stop in the middle of the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You too, Rangiku."


	3. Chapter 3

For Christmas, I give you all my attempt at smut.

**Thanks for the support for this fic, you guys. I really does mean a lot to me!**

**Happy whatever festive holiday you choose to celebrate!**

The next time Renji saw Shuuhei, Renji was attempting to unlock the mysteries of how to text and how to eat a bowl of ramen at the same time. Sadly it was a feat that many had tried and few had succeeded.

"You're gonna have to pick one or the other there, Red." Shuuhei commented from where he had appeared on the window ledge.

Renji scoffed, managing to get a single noodle in his mouth, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do. A man can dream, after all."

Shuuhei crawled in through the window, quickly making his way to Renji's quarters' singular table. Renji gave only a small noise of protest as his chair was dragged a few inches away from the table, forcing him to lean further to get his utensils into the bowl.

Chuckling, Shuuhei easily slid onto Renji's lap, settling himself with both his legs hanging off of one side of the chair while his arm snaked its way around Renji's shoulders.

"You know, I think this has merely provided another distraction to further divide my attention." Renji grumbled, earning a smirk from his dark-haired partner.

"In that case allow me to relieve you of one of those other distractions." Shuuhei said, plucking Renji's cellphone from his hands. He held it up, pretending to press the buttons as if he was sending a text, mock reading aloud, "'Sorry for the inconvenience, Shuuhei just came in and he's looking awfully sexy right now. Talk to you later, busy spreading my legs for him.'"

"I don't even remotely sound like that." Renji complained, using his now free hands to pick up the ramen bowl and utensils and was finally scarfing down his noodles.

"In my mind you do."

"Wow."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting diner."

Renji slurped down another mouthful, "Its fine, done in a second."

Shuuhei gave him a look tied between concern and amusement, "Don't make a mess when you swallow, there."

"You are a dirty, dark-humored man."

"So it would seem." Shuuhei agreed, letting Renji finish his food.

It had been three days since Renji asked Shuuhei to go with him to the reception, and the wedding would be held in two. Time was not exactly on the side of simply waiting for Shuuhei to make a decision, or, more likely, accepting that Shuuhei had no intention of making any sort of definitive answer and was hoping that if he stalled long enough Renji would settle with giving up.

Sadly for Shuuhei, Renji wasn't very good at giving up.

"So," Renji started, trying to give Shuuhei his best, most serious look, "Have you thought about your answer?"

Shuuhei's smirk slipped slightly from his face. He shifted on Renji's lap, throwing one leg on Renji's other side to straddle him, "Why, Renji, whatever do you mean?"

"Don't try and be cute, Shuu. You know what I mean."

Shuuhei let his hand drift up tracing the lightning-bolt pattern on Renji's neck, fingers playing absently with the collar of Renji's haori, "I've been… thinking about it."

Renji brought his hand up to massage Shuuhei's shoulders. The man in his arms felt tense, and not the kind of tense that just came from a long day in the Ninth Division.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's not going to change anything if you don't think you can do this." Renji leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Shuuhei's cheek, right over the 69 tattoo. This instantly resulted in a brilliant blush spreading across his face. That was Shuuhei for you- the man could make sex jokes over tea that would make even Shunsui redden, but one little innocent kiss on the cheek got him flustered.

"Renji," Shuuhei breathed, pausing timidly, before finishing, "I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, either."

A smile tugged at Renji's lips, "Yeah, thanks. Is there an extremely delayed echo in here or is it just me?"

Shuuhei rolled his eyes, "Shut up, okay? I said exactly the same thing you said when you first asked me to go to the stupid reception with you."

"That's why it's so lame! Talk about a lack of originality."

Shuuhei huffed in frustration, "You're in one of _those_ moods again, aren't you?"

"Maybe so." Renji says, hands moving down to hold Shuuhei around the middle, tracing circles into his abdomen with his thumbs, "So am I gonna get a real answer or what, babe? Yes or no?"

Shuuhei bit his lip, before looking Renji in the eye and saying with the sternest voice he could muster, "You realize, of course, that you are the most obnoxious brat to have ever existed, and that watching you sulk for days on end like I know you'll be doing if I say no is so annoying it's physically painful."

"I have the general gist of that, yes." Renji conceded.

"So get to it and ask me, already."

"I did that already, asshole."

"Ask me again."

"Fine." Renji smirked, pressing his lips to Shuuhei's before saying, "Hisagi Shuuhei, will you be my date?"

Shuuhei leaned in and pressed his own kiss to Renji before replying, "Only if you'll be mine."

"Always."

"Good. Then we've settled it." Shuuhei beamed, "And don't call me 'babe'."

Renji snickered, letting one hand drift to the small of Shuuhei's back, like Rangiku had instructed him to do during dancing lessons. His thumb traced a gentle line down the curve of Shuuhei's spine. "Oh?" He asked, "And why not, _babe?"_

Shuuhei's mouth twisted into a half-hearted scowl, "It's demeaning, stupid! And way too cutesy. What kind of grown man gets pet-names like that used on him?"

"I think it suits you." Renji countered, his thumb working downwards until it was massaging the base of Shuuhei's spine through his obi. "Would it be better if I called you 'baby'?"

"That's even worse."

"What about 'doll'?"

"Renji!"

Renji chuckled, "You know if you didn't make it so easy for me to tease you, this wouldn't happen."

"Ch," Shuuhei scoffed, "Tease huh? Well, _babe_, I don't think you even know the meaning of the word, yet."

Shuuhei snaked his other hand around Renji's shoulder, interlocking his fingers above his head and pulling Renji into a long kiss. As Renji opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, however, he felt Shuuhei quickly slip from his grasp, sliding off his lap until Shuuhei was standing, leaning over Renji to stay locked in the kiss.

He pulled away suddenly, grinning only a little smugly at Renji's low whine of disappointment. He spun on his heels and walked slowly, deliberately towards Renji's futon. He slumped down on the mattress, legs casually hanging off, holding himself up on his elbows- perfectly poised and nonchalant. A perfect invitation for the redhead to follow.

Shuuhei didn't look at Renji, only smirking in the direction of the wall when he heard the sound of Renji's footsteps following him to the bed.

"That," Renji announced, sinking onto the futon next to Shuuhei, placing himself so his thighs could straddle Shuuhei's hips, arms suspending him over Shuuhei by placing his palms on the mattress on either sides of the slighter man, "Was a dirty trick to pull."

"Maybe." Shuuhei admitted, "But I think you like it."

Renji growled, sinking to press hard kisses against Shuuhei's throat. He pressed his teeth against olive-skin and sucked until he was certain he had left a mark, then ran his tongue over the length of sore, puckered tissue, drawing a groan from Shuuhei. Satisfied with the treatment he was getting, Shuuhei turned his attention to working the bandana off of Renji's forehead, discarding it on the floor. Having solved that issue, Shuuhei focused on the tie keeping Renji's ponytail and signature hair-style in place.

Renji grinned into Shuuhei's neck when he heard his lover's involuntary intake of breath when the tie came undone. He was well aware of Shuuhei's affection for his hair, and brushed it off to one side out of his eyes when he pulled away so he could look at Shuuhei's face.

Shuuhei seemed entranced, running his fingers through the red strands, a hint of hunger evident on his intense face. Shuuhei's other hand pulled impatiently on his haori, tugging until Renji leaned back and allowed Shuuhei to sit up and pull the clothing off his body.

The black and white clothing joined the bandana in a pile on the floor, abandoned in favor of muscular, tan skin. Shuuhei's hands gripped Renji's bare shoulders, moving down so he could press a trail of kisses against the patterns of Renji's tattoos. He didn't stop until he reached a nipple, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the hardened skin.

Renji cursed, yanking hard on Shuuhei's own haori, pulling it free from the confines of his hakama to hang loosely around his torso. Shuuhei chuckled darkly, pulling away from Renji to slip the fabric off his own shoulders, "You seem to be getting impatient, Ren." Shuuhei stated, "I think I can help with that."

Renji groaned when Shuuhei pressed a harsh kiss to his shoulder, gently biting and scraping his teeth against the skin while his hands groped and fumbled for Renji's obi. Renji uttered a breathy sigh at the sensation of cold air hitting his erection as the hakama was pulled down to his ankles. Grasping the direction on the idea, he kicked the pants off his feet, spreading out on the futon.

Looking down, Renji had to place seeing Shuuhei smirking at him from between his legs as one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. This thought, though, was rivaled by the sight of Shuuhei pressing kisses to the skin of his inner thighs, nipping and biting just hard enough to leave glowing red marks along the inside of Renji's legs. Renji grit his teeth, trying to thrust his hips and move closer to Shuuhei's mouth, only for hands to hold him back. Renji was lying back now, Shuuhei half-on and half-off the futon on his hands and knees still teasing.

"Shuuhei… Fuck! C'mon, Shuu!"

Renji growled, toes curling in impatience and anticipation. Finally Shuuhei took the erect length into his mouth, tracing Renji's cock with his tongue. Renji gasped, hands curling into fists on the mattress. Renji, unable to contain himself, thrust into Shuuhei's mouth spontaneously. He heard a choking sound and looked to meet a dark glare from Shuuhei. He gave a weak, apologetic grin to the dark-haired man.

Shuuhei dug his fingers into Renji's hips in retaliation, blunt nails digging into Renji's ass as a warning. Renji whined as Shuuhei gently grazed his teeth over the head of Renji's cock, all the while feeling Shuuhei's eyes absorbed intensely on him.

Watching Renji come undone above him, panting and moaning at Shuuhei's ministrations, was making Shuuhei's own arousal harden. When Renji voiced another wanton groan, Shuuhei found one hand leaving Renji's body and undoing his own obi. He pushed his own hakama down around his knees, freeing his length. Renji came closer and closer to the edge above him, repeating Shuuhei's name in short, panting gasps, making it all the more enticing for Shuuhei to wrap his hand around his own aching member.

Renji whimpered at the sight of Shuuhei sucking him off while pleasuring himself, unable to look away from Shuuhei's face as the other man smeared precum over his own head, pumping himself with purpose.

Renji found himself getting louder, "Oh god, Shuuhei…. Oh, _fuck!"_ Shuuhei's own precum was beginning to drip onto the floor, sucking Renji's cock harder, with more fervor. Renji lurched through his climax with a feral growl, Shuuhei's mouth filling with semen.

Releasing Renji from his mouth, Shuuhei spat the saliva-mixed cum onto the floor. He didn't really want to leave it there on the floor of Renji's quarters, but he had already made a mess and it was a problem that could easily be solved in the morning.

Shuuhei rolled onto the futon, into the waiting arm of an exhausted Renji. He didn't get to rest for long, though, before his own, unsatisfied length reminded him that he was still very much hard.

Renji noticed as well, and pressed a kiss to Shuuhei's forehead. "You look like you've got a little problem there," he said, hand moving down Shuuhei's torso under the sheets, "I think I could help you out."

"Such the gentleman." Shuuhei panted, followed by a whine as Renji's strong hand began pumping his cock. Already halfway to the point of release, it wasn't long at all before Shuuhei came. He climaxed with a shudder, not loud and passionate like Renji, but with his entire body quaking with force.

Now both parties satisfied, Shuuhei rested his head on Renji's shoulder, one hand moving up to rest with the fingers still entangled in Renji's long hair. Renji's arms wrapped around Shuuhei's waist. Tomorrow there would be things to do, promises to make and to see through, but now would be a time for sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard, Shuuhei considered once in a while, to not be jealous of Renji. The man simply had a knack for getting people to like him, brashness aside. There was also the matter of how Renji always managed to get his way.

Which was why Shuuhei was currently stretching the taunt muscles of his new gigai, which had been fitted in a set of new formal wear for the occasion. Only a few feet away, Renji was talking into his phone, his tie still undone and hanging limply around his neck.

"We're on our way, practically right around the corner." Renji assured Rukia over his cell, "You said Hajiko Park right? Because the first time you said it was Hahime and we're not crossing back over five lanes of traffic again! I will turn this wedding reception around, young lady, just you fucking watch me!"

Snapping it shut, Renji pressed on end of the phone into his temple, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. Shuuhei chose simply to observe the redhead in silence for a moment, letting him stew in his own thoughts. Renji looked good in the iron-gray suit, Shuuhei decided. He liked Renji's dark navy dress shirt certainly more than his own, which was a pale lavender color that Renji had promised to him countlessly looked fine.

Renji spoke without opening his eyes, "They're going to meet us here. Thanks to Rukia's shitty directions everyone's running a bit late." He cracked open one eye, amber gaze transfixing Shuuhei, "You okay?"

Shuuhei fought the urge to bite his lip, "Yeah, think so. You?"

"Well we're both here, so I think that's a step in the right direction." Renji conceded, rubbing the back of his head anxiously. In the spirit of formalness, Renji's bandana had been left at home. Shuuhei had never considered how rarely he saw Renji without the article of cloth, at least when not in a more intimate setting.

"Your tie is still undone." Shuuhei pointed out, smirking when Renji sighed and pulled at the tie in frustration.

"Yeah, I know." Renji bit, trying to get the tie at equal lengths, "God, this thing is so irritating! Why don't they just ask me to tie a noose around my neck while they're at it?"

Shuuhei chuckled as he watched Renji struggle with his tie in vain. "Okay, that's enough. You're going to hurt yourself. Let me." Shuuhei pulled Renji by the arm to face him, working the fabric out of his hands.

Renji observed Shuuhei as he worked with his tie, "How come _you're_ so good at this?"

"Heh, must just be natural talent." Shuuhei responded, "Now shut up- now would be a good time to remember that you're in an excellent position to be asphyxiated."

"Kinky." Renji sniggered.  
"You'd know, perverted asshole."

Shuuhei looked up from the finished tie, using it as leverage to pull Renji closer. He looked up at this amazing man- tall, broad-shouldered, handsome, and deserving of someone who could acknowledge it outside of the safety of their private homes.

"Did you know…" Shuuhei said, pulling the tie more so his and Renji's faces were nearly touching, "That you are incredible."

"Well obviously." Renji scoffed, "But it's nice to hear someone else say it for once."

Someone coughed, loudly and pointedly, yanking Shuuhei and Renji's attention from each other.

"I hope we're not butting in on anything…" Rukia announced, sending a knowing grin in Renji's direction. Instantly, Shuuhei dropped Renji's tie and shuffled back a few paces, reddening deeply. Ichigo's eyes were drawn up in surprise, but his expression of shock quickly shifted to one of understanding.

"I've met you before." Ichigo said, nodding at Shuuhei, "Hisagi. You're a Vice-captain, right."

"Of the Ninth Division, yes." Shuuhei affirmed, eyes still transfixed on the floor.

Ichigo nodded his head in the direction of Renji, "You his date?"

Shuuhei glanced over to Renji, the amazing man, looking at him expectantly. There was one last chance to back out, to run away and pretend nothing ever happened.

"Yeah, actually." Shuuhei smiled shyly, one hand snaking around Renji's back to land possessively on his hips, "I am."

Rukia giggled, "Well it's good to know _somebody_ is keeping an eye on the idiot."

"Hey, who asked you, half-pint?"

As Renji and Rukia quickly got caught up in a verbal sparring match, Ichigo put a reassuring hand on Shuuhei's shoulder, "Welcome to the family."

During the walk to the reception party, the rest of Ichigo and Rukia's friends joined them. In the commotion of a group of rowdy teens talking and gushing with excitement, nobody noticed Shuuhei and Renji drift back to lag behind, and nobody noticed the way Renji quietly slipped his hand into Shuuhei's to interlock their fingers together.

As promised, the party was small, but went off without a hitch. Shuuhei and Renji introduced themselves to the beaming brides, politely thanking them for letting Ichigo bring them.

Renji and Shuuhei had seemed to forget all boundaries of secrecy that they had so carefully preserved for ages before until one of the wives noticed Shuuhei's hand on Renji's arm.

"The two of you make a cute couple." She told them, to which Renji flushed deeply, face nearly matching the color of his hair while Shuuhei smiled with reserve, staring intently at his shoelaces at the sound of Rukia and Orihime giggling at them from a few feet off.

The rest of the party went off quietly. As Ichigo predicted, most of the attention was on the newlyweds. They shared their first dance alone together on the dancefloor, both women clad in elaborate white gowns like princesses. Sitting on the sides with the rest of the party, Shuuhei looked over to Renji sitting next to him, eyes locked on the couple just as everyone else was. The song ended, and the dance floor opened up to all couples.

With a stubborn brand of enthusiasm unique to her, Rukia dragged Ichigo up and over to dance, the two of them bickering good-naturedly as Ichigo guided the girl on the floor. Orihime and Uryu went as well, the former beaming with glee to the flustered latter. Chad seemed to be preoccupied with several of the bridesmaids, who seemed quite fond of his impressive stature, deep baritone voice, and shared affection for kittens.

That left Renji and Shuuhei, sitting at the table. Renji squirmed awkwardly in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs. Shuuhei raised an eyebrow at the behavior.

"Everything okay?" He asked, looking the redhead up and down for signs of discomfort.

Too quickly, Renji answered with a snap, "I'm fine. I… just… ugh, to hell with it!"

Renji stood up, stretching to his full height. He faced Shuuhei and held out a hand, "May I have this dance?"

Shuuhei blinked incredulously, mouth gaping open. "You're being serious?"

"Well, duh."

"Do you even know how to dance?" The dark-haired man snapped,

Renji scowled slighty, "Tsk, so little faith in me, Shuu. I'll have you know I took lessons!"

Shuuhe fixed him with a skeptical gaze, unwavering, "_You_ took dancing lessons?"

"Well, I took _a_ lesson." Renji shot back, still holding out his hand, "So what's it gonna be? Are you gonna sit on the sidelines or dance with your date."

Shuuhei observed Renji carefully for any signs of insincerity. He looked at the hand being stretched out to him before sighing, "Fine."

With that, Shuuhei took Renji's hand, allowing Renji to hoist him up into a standing position. No sooner was he on his feet that Shuuhei was pressed chest-to-chest with Renji, the latter clasping one hand to his back and holding Shuuhei's hand with the other.

"Put your hand on my shoulder." Renji instructed, shifting the both of them onto the dancefloor.

Shuuhei snorted in amusement, even with the sensation of self-consciousness fluttering into his mind with the stares they were both gathering, "My, Renji, so forceful!"

"I happen to take my slow dances with the upmost seriousness I'll have you know." Renji retorted playfully.

"You really are a gentleman after all."

The couple weaved between the other dancers, Shuuhei finding himself surprised at Renji's apparent comfort even around so many people. "Took a lesson" indeed. The pace of the song sped up and Shuuhei worried that he would have to focus just to prevent himself from stumbling over his own feet, but Renji seemed happy to lead so Shuuhei just decided to go with the flow.

Renji straightened up, glancing around at the other couples on the floor, "Okay, hold on. This is the part where I dip you."

"What?" Shuuhei said, eyes widening dubiously, "Oh no you're not! Don't even think about it, Renji!"

"Nope! I'm gonna do it!" Renji insisted, taking a stance, "There's no going back, we're entrenched in this now! It's you and me and we gotta see this through, no going back."

"Fuck no!" Shuuhei fought as he was leaned back against his will, "Fuck that to hell! Don't you dare, Renjiiii!"

The couple's rapidly garnered audience looked on in amusement as Renji pulled his seething partner into a deep dip, then righted the both of them quickly before Shuuhei could writhe out of his grasp.

"There!" Renji grinned with pride, working him and Shuuhei back into the flow of the song, "That wasn't so bad, was it? I _told_ you I could be graceful! I _told_ you!"

"One day," Shuuhei growled through gritted teeth, fixing Renji with a steely glare, "When you least expect it- I will kill you in your sleep."

Renji laughed, gently squeezing Shuuhei's hand in his own, "I look forward to it."

"God, I hate that I'm in love with you sometimes."

"Love you too, Shuu."

**-End-**


End file.
